Six Years Ago
by Xrai
Summary: Six years ago the Jedi came and took my brother away. I was seven.From the POV of a Jedi's sister, after Order 66.


Just some story I decided to write when the first sentence popped into my head.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas. I'm making no money from this.**

This is just some family of some random Jedi. The story takes place after Order 66. It's mostly flashback.

**

* * *

****SIX YEARS AGO**

_Every Jedi is a child his parents decided they could live without.  
_** - Count Dooku  
**** Yoda: Dark Rendezvous  
**** by Sean Stewart**

_You can't really lose what you never had.  
_ – **Owen  
**** A Wizard Named Nell  
**** by Jackie French Koller**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I was seven when they came and took my brother away.

I still remember that day as clearly as though it was yesterday. I don't think I'll ever forget.

I remember when I was first told that I was going to get a new sibling. Mum's stomach went all big and round. She was sick and threw up a lot and I had to do the housework when she had to lie down. I thought she was going to die.

She smiled when I asked her. I asked her why her stomach was growing so big. She said it was because the baby was growing too. In your stomach? I asked. Mum laughed.

I was seven. I didn't understand.

Mum said I would when I was older. When I have my own babies. But when I heard her screaming and crying in the room next door when my brothers came, I remember telling myself that I would never, ever have children.

I had two brothers. Mum said they were twins. They looked the same, but then everyone looks the same when they are babies, I think. All pink and round. Mum said they'll still look the same when they are all grown up.

I don't think I'll ever know now.

When my brothers came I had to help Mum a lot. I had to help her feed them, wash them, change them. I remember hating them. I remember thinking that they were a nuisance. Mum and Dad only had eyes for them.

Four months after they were born, _he_ started blowing things up.

I was asleep in my room. I heard _him_ start to cry. It happened every night. Babies are always hungry. I could hear Mum get up next door to feed _him_. I went back to sleep. Then I heard glass break.

I ran out of my room. The nursery was in Mum and Dad's room. I remember the looks on their faces. There was glass and milk all over the floor. _He _was still crying. Then _he _screamed and Mum's favourite vase broke. I went over to him to stop him screaming. I stepped on something and looked down. It was _his_ rattle and it was also broken.

Dad gave _him_ milk and the screaming stopped. Then Dad told me to go back to my room and sleep. I couldn't sleep though. I could hear them speak. I think Mum cried. But _he_ didn't scream anymore that night.

Dad came back during the afternoon the next day.

He usually works until evening. After work he'd watch the news and smoke ta'bacc. That day he came back and ate lunch with us. Then he and Mum went into their room while I cleaned up.

I sneaked up to their door and tried to listen, but Mum's crying drowned out everything that Dad said.

I ran back and cleaned up before they came out again. I asked Dad what was wrong. He didn't say anything. I asked Mum. I asked her why she was crying. She told me to keep quiet and to go to my room and not make any noise. She had a headache, she said.

Three days later she told me that guests were coming.

She made me wear my best dress and told me to behave myself and to pour the drinks. She said that they were from Coruscant, from the Deep Core.

They came late in the evening.

One was a man, human, with black hair and bushy eyebrows, like Dad's. The other was an alien female. She had pink skin and big silver eyes.

They both wore big brown cloaks.

Mum told me to serve them the juice she had bought earlier. The woman smiled at me as she took the cup.

Then Mum went and got _him_ and I had to go to my room and take care of Jaq. I had to makes sure that he didn't make too much noise. He was only four months old but I think he knew better what was wrong with _him._ They were twins after all.

I think Jaq misses him the most.

Jaq was asleep and it was dark by the time I could come out. I went back into the living room. The guests were still there, but the woman was carrying _him_ now, not Mum. Mum came to me and told me to say goodbye to _him_. She told me the guests were going to take _him_ away.

I asked her why.

The man said _he_ would become a Jedi.

A _Jedi._ Until now I'm still not sure about what that is.

I asked him if I would ever see _him_ again. The man didn't answer. The woman said I might if the Force willed it. She looked sad. I could see it in her eyes.

I didn't know what the Force was but I believed her. I liked her, even though we only just met.

I suppose now she's dead too.

They left. They said "May the Force be with you" before they went. I don't know what the Force is and I don't know if it's been with us because nothing really changed except that _he_ wasn't here anymore.

They left and took _him_ along. I never saw them again.

Not even _him. _I suppose that the Force didn't will it after all.

I suppose _he_'s dead now, along with the rest of _them._

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

I am now thirteen years old. It's been six years since the Jedi came and took my brother away.

Jaq misses him the most I think.

He often goes away and hides in the shed. When I finally find him he say he's been feeling funny or had strange dreams or he was just thinking.

I think it's because he's _his_ twin. Everyone says that twins have a special link.

I know that Jaq has dreams. He comes to me at night and tells me about them. He can't go to Mum and Dad because they won't say anything.

They never told him he had a brother but I think he knows.

Of course he knows. It doesn't matter how old he was when they took him but he _knows_.

That means he probably knows that _he_'s dead.

Dead like the rest of them.

Traitors. That's what the news said this morning. Mum cried when she saw it. Dad went pale and went into his room. I think he cried too. Or maybe he was just angry.

Angry and sad.

I think that's how I feel too.

I'm not very sure. All I remember about _him _was that _he_ was a nuisance. I don't even think I missed him much. I can't remember. I only remember the house being quieter with _him_ gone. I remember thinking that wherever _they_ took _him_ would be a lot noisier.

I bet it's really quiet now.

We saw the Temple burn in the holovision footage.

I wonder if _he _ever thought of us, living in such a grand place like that, with everything _he_ needed within reach.

I wonder if _he_ remembered us sometimes. If _he_ remembered Jaq.

After they took _him_ away, I went to find out all I could about the Jedi.

My teacher said that they were good people, guardians of the peace. Some old man I met while I was asking around about them said they were murderers, baby snatchers.

They did take my brother. But they didn't seem like murderers. The woman wasn't. Or maybe she was, that's why she was so sad.

Because she was going to turn my brother into a murderer too. Or a guardian of peace.

I can still remember her smile.

But I can't decide what _they_ were. What _he_ was.

Does it matter? _They_'re dead.

The war didn't reach us. I never saw another Jedi again.

Six years ago the Jedi came and took my brother away. I was seven.

Now I'm thirteen. He's dead and I think I miss him.

I'm still not sure.

* * *

Two hours ago I wrote this. (1530) Then I posted it. Now I hope that whoever reads this takes a minute to review this story. It would make my day.

May the Force be with you.

**PS : **Whoever who has been following Master and Padawan, please be patient with me. I'm sorry for taking so very long to update. Just wait a little while longer. Please...?

May the Force be with you.


End file.
